


You Drive Me Wild

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda just wants to sit there, at the bar, and forget about work. Nishikido Ryo has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/6628.html#cutid1) 

  
_You know when you're close you really turn me on_   
_Thats why I want you so bad when you're gone, yeah_   
_Come on, come on and take me home_   
_Please stay with me and don't you leave me alone_   


  
　

There was something incredibly sexual about the way the strong sounds of the rhythm guitar cut through the air, the bass thrumming away soon after. The place was small, but packed; people were everywhere, bumping into one another with drinks in-hand and sour expressions on their faces. The bar was quite dark, as one of the fluorescent lights had gone out, but it didn't matter, not really - not when half the people there were drunk and the other half were there for the music.

And then there was Ueda.

He didn't really know where he belonged. He wasn't drunk - far from it - but he didn't particularly like whatever the musicians were playing. He was the sad, lonely figure in the corner, nursing his drink and staring out at the crowd.

Hips moved against hips; hands roamed around bodies that didn't belong to them. Sweat shone on their foreheads as they moved to the beat. Ueda didn't think that they should be dancing - it was a rock song, and they should be dancing to hip-hop or disco or some sort of American music which didn't make any sense to him.

But no-one was listening to Ueda Tatsuya's thoughts as he sat there, moving to stare at the drink in front of him. He didn't remember ordering it.

"It's from the guy over there," the bartender said, seeing Ueda's confused expression, and nodded his head over the crowd before moving to serve some more people. Ueda cast his eye over the people dancing, and saw a man with dark hair sitting by himself on a small round table, an empty beer bottle beside him and a full one at his lips. He was staring right back at him as he took a deep drink, his black eyes blazing.

Ueda nodded, lifting the drink slightly before sipping at it and placing it back down. He turned away from the man, happy to continue on as he was. Sitting here, by himself, without anyone--

Ueda sighed, and was on his feet before he knew it, swiping his glass from the table and heading over to where the man sat. "Excuse me," he mumbled, as he made his way through the dance floor, greeted by grumbles and hisses as he pushed past couples. If he could call them that.

"Hey," the man said, as Ueda stumbled out of the crowd. Ueda made a noise, and sat down opposite him, taking a long drink. "Nishikido Ryo."

"Huh?"

"My name," he said, laughing slightly, "is Nishikido Ryo."

"Oh," was all Ueda could say, avoiding the man's gaze and focused instead on the guitarist onstage. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," Nishikido said, the hint of a smirk on his lips as he brought the bottle back up to his mouth. "What's your name, then?"

"Ueda," he said, "Ueda Tatsuya." Nishikido nodded, as if satisfied by the answer, and leant over the tabletop.

"So, Ueda Tatsuya," he said, "Who are you?"

Taken aback slightly by the question, Ueda frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, ice clinking on his teeth as he downed the rest of the drink.

"What do you do? What music do you listen to?" Nishikido asked, and Ueda shrugged.

"I write songs," he said simply, as if it were _easy_ to write songs; as if he could just sit there and make the melodies write themselves.

"So do I," Nishikido said, moving to tap the side of his bottle against Ueda's glass. "Here's to us, then."

Nishikido's features were noble; his dark, tanned skin contrasted with the white of his shirt, the lights overhead casting dark shadows upon his face. He had heavy eyes, deep and soulful, his blue-black hair resting just above his eyebrows in a messy tangle of strands. As he looked up, his hair fell into his eyes, and he carelessly pushed the strands away, taking another long drink and lighting up a cigarette.

"Want one?" he asked Ueda, who shook his head. "Suit yourself," he mumbled, breathing out a long stream of smoke.

"Why'd you buy me a drink?" Ueda asked, cocking his head to the side and pushing the glass around in small circles, watching the marks the condensation made on the table.

It took Nishikido a while before answering, coughing deep in his throat and letting the cigarette smoke blow from his nose. "You looked lonely."

"So it's a pity drink."

"No," Nishikido said quickly, and Ueda's eyebrows rose. "No, it's not." He sniffed, and turned his body away, acting like he was more interested in the people dancing rather than the person sitting opposite him.

"Then what was it?" Ueda asked boldly. The drink must be getting to him, he thought. He was never usually this brave. He cleared his throat and looked down at the remains of the drink in the glass.

"You looked gorgeous, over there," Nishikido admitted, finally locking eyes with Ueda and sending a shiver down his spine at the intensity of his gaze. Ueda returned the gaze as much as he could, but he had to look away, staring blankly at the guitarist onstage.

"No, I didn't," he muttered, but Nishikido heard him. He leant forward, lifting Ueda's chin up with two of his fingers and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Yes, you fucking did," he said, stroking the skin under Ueda's chin for a heartbeat before letting him go. "Sitting there like you own the world."

"I was sitting there drowning out my thoughts of work," Ueda disagreed, looking back at the table, "Definately _not_ thinking that--" But Ueda had to stop, because a hand was slowly making it's way up the inside of his wrist. All he could do was watch it. "Hi," he said, and he heard Nishikido laugh, "What're you doing?"

"My hand isn't gonna speak back," Nishikido said, his thumb rubbing Ueda's skin in small circles, his tone playful. "Can I ask you something, Ueda Tatsuya?"

"If you must," Ueda said back coyly. "What is it?"

"Do you wanna get outta here? Go back to my place, or something?" The way Nishikido said it, made it sound less like a question and more like a statement. That yes, Ueda was going back to his place, thankyou very much.

"Maybe," Ueda shrugged, noticing the way Nishikido's eyes darkened. The hand on his wrist started moving again.

 

>>><<<

　

Ueda made a point to stay far away from Nishikido in the taxi back to his apartment - something that Nishikido didn't seem to like one bit. But, Ueda supposed, if Nishikido thought that he was getting some kind of slut that didn't mind where the hell they made out or who could see them, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Ueda Tatsuya had standards.

And right now, he was watching his 'standards' from the corner of his eye, as Nishikido struggled to pull his keys out of his pocket. He smirked, feeling a surge of something in his veins - his mind told him it was just the alcohol, he had never been rather good at holding it. Ueda crept up to Nishikido just as he unlocked the door, and walked around him, taking his hands and pulling him into the apartment.

He locked eyes with Nishikido, who looked rather stunned. Ueda couldn't deny it, as he felt the warmth of Nishikido's hands in his, that there was something unusually attractive about this man. His eyes darkened, and Ueda was slightly shocked to realise that there was undoubtedly lust shining in them.

Nishikido kicked the door close behind him, and drew Ueda in closer, his eyes boring into Ueda's own. Nishikido's eyes flickered down to stare at Ueda's lips, and brought his arms around Ueda's waist, pressing their bodies together. Nishikido's body was warm against his own, and he could feel Nishikido's heart steadily beating from inside his chest.

Nishikido kissed like he spoke: harsh, yet gentle, tasting of alcohol and something Ueda couldn't place. He groaned into Ueda's mouth, and Ueda threaded his hands through Nishikido's hair, pulling him closer as the other licked Ueda's lips.

Then Nishikido's tongue was inside his mouth, and he pushed him roughly against the wall, hands sliding up and down Ueda's arms. Ueda's own hands were busy in Nishikido's hair, pushing and pulling and twisting and causing the other to grunt in a strange mix of pleasure and pain. Ueda tore himself away from the kiss, needing air, but Nishikido moved down to his neck, placing gentle kisses on his skin before sucking at his collarbones, making him gasp.

Ueda arched back as Nishikido slid his hand down, pressing against his erection with his palm. Nishikido smirked against Ueda's skin before biting gently onto his neck, soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. Ueda hissed, clawing at Nishikido's clothes, letting instinct take over. All he knew was this felt good, and he needed Nishikido's clothes off now.

Nishikido growled, and moved back up to Ueda's lips, hands now slipping under Ueda's shirt, causing Ueda to shudder at the contact. His thumbs traced circles on his stomach as they kissed, dipping lower and lower until they rested against his belt. Ueda groaned, leaning against the wall, pulling away from the kiss and watching Nishikido with lust-filled eyes. Nishikido smirked, and pulled Ueda forward by his belt loops, crashing their groins together and moaning into Ueda's ear, Ueda himself giving out a strangled cry.

"Bedroom," Nishikido panted, wrapping his arms around Ueda's waist and pushing him forward, sucking none-too-gently on Ueda's neck.

The two stumbled into the bedroom, falling unceremoniously onto the bed. Nishikido stripped himself of his shirt, straddling Ueda's lap, and bringing him in for another deep kiss. Ueda groaned, sliding his hands up Nishikido's bare skin, and allowing the other to rid him of his own shirt. The two hissed at the skin-on-skin contact, and Nishikido ground down onto Ueda, who arched back and exposed more of his neck to Nishikido.

"Pants," Ueda managed to breathe out, and Nishikido mumbled something into the skin under Ueda's chin, moving his hands to ghost against Ueda's covered groin. Nishikido quickly unbuttoned Ueda's pants, tossing them to the floor and crawling off Ueda to undo his own pants.

But Ueda wasn't having any of that. He sat up, letting his hands move along Nishikido's muscular back, enjoying the feeling of those muscles shivering beneath his hands. Nishikido finally managed to worm his way out of his pants, spinning around and pinning Ueda to the mattress with a snarl.

"You're playing dirty," he murmured, and Ueda just smiled, kissing the tip of Nishikido's nose before kissing him. Ueda slipped a hand into Nishikido's boxers, chuckling a little at the surprised groan Nishikido made into his mouth, and pulled them off. Nishikido hurriedly rid Ueda of his own boxers, wasting no time in wrapping a hand around both of them.

Ueda's gasp was swallowed by Nishikido, who was kissing him roughly as he stroked them, rocking the bed. "Ryo--"

Nishikido groaned deeply, and tore himself away from the kiss, moving to retrieve something on the bedside table. Ueda breathed into his ear, whispering words he knew wouldn't normally come out of his mouth, and Nishikido turned, capturing his lips in his again for a quick kiss and moaning.

Then Ueda was on his back again, hair splayed out in all directions with Nishikido kneeling between his legs and panting heavily. There was a thin layer of sweat on both of their bodies as Nishikido slowly pushed in a finger, and Ueda groaned, lifting his body up off the mattress at the intrusion. Nishikido moaned at the feeling of Ueda moving around his finger, and added another, the copper-haired man driving him wild.

Soon Nishikido was three-fingers deep in Ueda, who was somewhat of a moaning mess as Nishikido thrust his fingers into him. Ueda wrapped his legs around Nishikido's waist, pitching the other forward, and whispered, "Do it now."

Nishikido growled; a low, deep rumble from the back of his throat, removed his fingers, and quickly prepared himself. He felt his erection throb as the man beneath him squirmed, watching his beautiful, flushed face and parted lips. Nishikido leant down, kissing him as he thrust in, and feeling Ueda freeze.

"Relax," Nishikido said, but to his surprise, Ueda just scoffed, bucking his hips up against Nishikido's. "Oh fuck-- you're gonna make me lose my mind."

Ueda smirked, placing his hands on Nishikido's cheeks and dragging him closer for another kiss, which was more tongue and teeth than anything else. Nishikido pulled out, thrusting back in roughly, grunting at the force of his own thrusts. Nothing more was said; the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room were the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and their deep sensual moans blending together.

Nishikido leant down, pressing kisses to Ueda's face - under his eye, the ridge of his nose, under his bottom lip - and running his hands over Ueda's body, leaving trails like fire over his skin. Ueda leant up, and the two groaned at the angle, sloppily engaging in yet another kiss. Ueda pulled at Nishikido's hair, bringing him closer, until their bodies were pressed completely against each other, Ueda's arousal trapped between them.

Ueda's erection was becoming painful, and as Nishikido angled himself slightly and touched upon that spot inside him, it was all he could do to arch his back and try to work a hand in between them to touch himself. Nishikido slapped his hand away, only to replace it with his own, and Ueda just let him, balancing himself on his elbows as Nishikido continued thrusting. Ueda groaned, tossing his head back and allowing the sensations to take over.

He felt himself tense; he heard Nishikido groan. Ueda placed a hand on Nishikido's shoulder, leaning in. "I'm almost there, baby," he whispered, and Nishikido groaned, feeling Ueda tighten around him, feeling the slight desperation in his tone. Nishikido pushed harder, sending Ueda into a moaning mess, clawing his back and leaving angry red marks on his skin. Ueda came with a strangled cry, clamping hard around Nishikido, who gasped into Ueda's shoulder.

Nishikido didn't last that much longer, what with Ueda moving the way he was, giving out little gasps here and there because his skin was so over-sensitive. A few more thrusts and he came, biting hard onto the skin at Ueda's shoulder, body shaking as it's full force overtook him.

The two collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Nishikido threw his arm over his eyes, sighing in contentment. Ueda watched him for a while, watched his chest rise and fall slowly, sweat drying on his skin. He sat up, hissing quietly at the pain in his lower back, completely ready to find his clothes and disappear, but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Where're you going?" Nishikido asked, voice raspy and low.

"Home," Ueda replied simply, tugging his boxers on. Nishikido still hadn't removed his hand.

"Why?"

"I would have thought it was obvious..." Ueda started, but Nishikido just shook his head, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Come here," he said, shuffling forward a bit and lightly pulling Ueda down so he was lying next to him. "That's better."

"Wha--"

"I've seen you in that bar too many times to count. I've wanted to say something to you, but I've chickened out each time. I don't know why I bought that drink for you," Nishikido said, speaking into Ueda's ear and hiding his face in Ueda's hair. "But I've been wanting to do it for ages."

Ueda felt something inside him stir. "But-- why?" was all he could voice, question upon question piling up in his mind.

"I don't know. Just... stay, will you? Just for tonight," Nishikido muttered, turning over so his back was to Ueda.

Ueda studied his back, and slowly reached out, pressing his fingertips to the tanned skin and making the other freeze. "What?" he asked, rather gruffly.

"What're you angry for?" Ueda asked, moving his fingers up to play with the ends of Nishikido's hair. "I'm staying, aren't I?"

"Are you?"

"That's what I said," Ueda almost laughed. Nishikido half-turned, staring at the ceiling rather than looking Ueda in the eye.

"Why?"

"I guess..." Ueda started, but trailed off, eyes gazing at a spot on Nishikido's shoulder. "I guess... we could talk about it in the morning?"

But Nishikido didn't answer, his eyes closed and breathing regular. Ueda smiled, moving up to press a soft kiss against his temple, and settled back down, turning to face the other wall.

When he woke up, there were strong arms around his waist and warm breath on the back of his neck; he had a sore back; his head was pounding; and his tongue felt furry. But as he turned to see Nishikido blink sleepily at him before smiling, he realised that he didn't really mind all of that.

"Morning."

"Morning," Nishikido mumbled, "You're still here." He sounded somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Ueda said, pressing a kiss onto Nishikido's lips, "I'm still here."

　

\--the end


End file.
